


Birds Of A Feather

by LotusRox



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: (More or less?), Epilogue, Healing, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/pseuds/LotusRox
Summary: “Entonces, perdón. Deja resumir para ver si entiendo: Con tu mejor amigo tenían una relación peligrosamente codependiente, tomaban drogas, no se veían desde hace años. ¿Y ahora es...?""Es complicado.""Theo, me dijiste siete palabras sobre la prometida a la que soltaste como una papa caliente apenas él reapareció en tu vida, y al menos unas doce mil sobre él.----Por supuesto, la única razón de Theo para estar en ese restaurante era que no tenía a quién más recurrir.





	Birds Of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi hermana menor ♥:
> 
> ¡Gracias por una tarde excelente! Te quiero mucho, y amé a estos dos - Ambas excelentes razones para hacer mi primer fanfic en español en más de cuatro años. Ojalá te haya gustado ;www;

* * *

El asunto podía destilarse en Theo siendo un estafador que no quería admitir que era un estafador, un adicto que no quería admitir que era un adicto, y que del otro lado de la mesa estaba la persona a quien había admitido amar la última vez que se habían encontrado - Excepto que no.

Pippa tenía la cara enterrada en las manos. Frente a ella, su copa de vino de la cena permanecía intocada. Theo hubiera querido poder decir lo mismo, pero ya había tenido que meterse dios-sabe-cuantos milígramos de Xanax en la sangre, sin moler esta vez porque prefería pensar que no era un animal, sólo para poder venir a esta cita.

Luego se había mandado el cabernet al cuerpo con sorbitos breves, pero recurrentes. A estas alturas sabía que estaba suficientemente maldito para que la mezcla no le diera amnesia, lo cual normalmente hubiese sido piedad ante la faz de tanta vergüenza. En vez de eso, había hablado, hablado, y vuelto a hablar en una narración que podría haber sido incoherente, excepto que ella no le había dejado.

Por supuesto, su única razón para estar en ese restaurante era que no tenía a quién más recurrir.

“Entonces, perdón. Deja repasar a ver si entiendo, este es tu mejor amigo, con el que tomabas drogas, y tenían una relación peligrosamente codependiente”, ella listó con los dedos, prefiriendo mirar al techo antes que a él. Theo no la culpaba. “Y ahora acaban de reencontrarse, para este robo en el que no me estás diciendo qué fue lo que querían recuperar -no es el punto, calma- y en el que podría apostar que más de alguien recibió un tiro, cosa que tampoco me estás diciendo, pero que no soy tan ingenua para no deducir.”

“Más o menos así.”

“Y lo amas.”

“Es complicado.”

“Theo,  _ lo amas. _ Creo que si no partes por ahí, cuando es tan obvio que salta a la cara, el resto del cuento no tiene mucho sentido. Me dijiste siete palabras sobre la prometida a la que soltaste como una papa caliente apenas él apareció en tu vida, y al menos unas doce mil sobre él. Diría que es lo más gay que he escuchado, pero vivo en Soho.”

_ “No soy gay.  _ Me gustan las chicas”, Theo masculló, resentido y mirando a un costado. Probablemente era progreso cuando añadió tras un suspiro, “y él.”

“Es lo más bisexual que he escuchado, entonces.”

_ “Es complicado”. _

“No más que la historia que me acabas de decir, y de todos modos, es la palabra. Que jamás la digan en series y películas no quita que si te gustan las mujeres y los hombres, seas bi. Aunque sea un sólo hombre.”

¿Por qué había venido aquí, de nuevo?

“No que sea el punto”, admitió Pippa ante su silencio, empujando la bandejita de delicados petit-fours hacia él. “Toma, necesitas azúcar. A ver si cambias la cara.”

Theo consideró los pros y los contras de aceptar, preguntándose si el hecho de que todos fueran de vainilla con alguna fruta menos uno en chocolate oscuro era una metáfora. Acabó por responder, “elige cuales quieres”, y ella colocó dos al azar en su plato del té, sin pensarla mucho.

Quiso maldecir cuando vio que uno de los dos para él había sido el de chocolate. Culpa de haber estudiado historia del arte, probablemente, el ver simbolismos en todo. Pero ¿qué le quedaba si no?

“Le escribí muchas cartas, ¿sabes?”, dijo con suavidad, vista clavada en dos perfectos pastelitos miniatura. “Cartas. En una época en que el email ya existía, porque entonces podía decidir si las mandaba luego de que el impulso pasara. Llené dos cajas de zapatos antes de admitir que probablemente, para entonces, ya se habría mudado de nuevo.”

Incluso en eso, algo más había tomado la decisión por él. Considerando la cara de lástima con la que Pippa lo miraba, probablemente esa parte iba de perogrullo también.

“... ¿Cómo supiste?”, agregó Theo, sabiendo que había perdido. “¿Que amabas a tu esposo?”

Dos cajas de zapatos se convirtieron en tres, y en cuatro, y en una pila de diarios de vida con candado una vez que Hobie descubrió su stash, deslizándole el primero sobre la mesa durante la cena. Ninguno de los sellos en los sobres parecía haber sido violado, y pese a que él sabía que Hobie hubiera podido abrirlos sin que se notara para resellarlos luego, su mentor no era esa clase de gente.

Todos esos escritos estaban en la misma miserable bodega de dos por uno que rentaba en Two Bridges, del otro lado de la ciudad, y donde por años había creído que El Jilguero descansaba, oculto del mundo y hasta de él. Clóset de la Deshonra, pensó, y luego se maldijo a sí mismo de nuevo.

La vida no era como el arte en lo absoluto.

Excepto que había reencontrado a Boris mientras atravesaba New York en busca de otra clase de droga, por pura intervención ya sea del destino o la suerte; había rodado fuera de su limosina luego de una traición imperdonable; había perdonado y protagonizado con él un atraco que casi terminó con más de un muerto; había  _ casi  _ muerto, y aún no estaba seguro de estar feliz de haberse salvado por mano de este hombre que--

Mierda, la vida no era como el arte. Porque la vida no se quedaba malditamente quieta. Porque el arte  _ tenía sentido,  _ y el aún sentir estas cosas por su primer Es Complicado simplemente… no.

“Oh, chiquitito”, ella murmuró, negando con la cabeza. “Tú y él necesitan tanta, tanta terapia.”

* * *

Cuando le contó esto a Boris, lo vió revolcarse de una risa que todavía sabía al vodka que le acaba de besar de los labios, rebotando en la hotelera cama doble que, por su-fucking-puesto estaban compartiendo.

Tiene que habérsele notado en la cara lo mucho que esto le había emputecido. Porque Boris había parado, mirándolo con notoria, alarmante sobriedad en sus ojos oscuros. Examinándolo con la cabeza ladeada, como si fuese un Jackson Pollock en vez de un desastre, un adicto, y un estafador.

(Como si  _ ambos _ pudieran ser otra cosa.)

“Potter, pones siempre las consecuencias delante de la decisión”, comentó. Nunca había perdido el acento. Nunca había perdido la gramática rara, ni su manía de intercalar palabras en ruso, ni la de-- “decidamos dónde viviremos primero,  _ ¿da?” _

\--Decir cosas que bien hubieran sido un puñetazo a la cara. Dado con cariño, probablemente, pero con tendencia a aturdir al fin.

“Eso es un plural”, Theo atinó a responder.

“Podemos tener un perro. Podemos ponerle directamente Popchyck, para que el diminutivo sea  _ Popushka.  _ Con más azúcar. Con más…”, gesticuló con las manos, buscando la palabra y luego rindiéndose. “No importa. Pero sería buena idea. Pijamada que nunca termina, todas esas cosas. Luego terapia.”

No había suficiente droga en el planeta para que Theodore Decker dejara de odiarse en esos momentos por ser tan incapaz de impedir que alguien más tomara las decisiones, de nuevo. Cuatro cajas de cartas y otras tantas de diarios de vida, exquisitamente empastados y juntando polvo en Pike Street Storage CO, vinieron a penarle con sonido de cadenas.

Delante de sus ojos vio una tormenta de polvo infinita, y a sí mismo avanzándola solo si no abría la boca - y eso si decidía vivir. La cara de Boris permanecía igual, pero _oh._ Él la conocía.

Ebenezer Scrooge no necesitó tanto empujón.

“Tú no pones la consecuencia por delante, nunca”, dijo, alargando la mano hacia la botella que Boris, milagrosamente, aún no se había bajado completa mientras le esperaba. “Primero decidir dónde vivimos. Luego, ver si no nos matamos entre nosotros.”

_ Na zhdorovie,  _ pensó, y tomó un trago largo. Todavía sentía los tiritones del alcohol en el espinazo cuando agarró a Boris de la camisa para mirarlo fijo - a él, sus ojos oscuros, y a sus obscenos labios de Ruso postizo.

“Luego terapia, y  _ luego  _ perro”, finalizó, y lo besó para que no se atreviera a objetar, las manos deslizándose bajo su ropa.

_ (‘A tu salud.’) _

* * *

La vida no era como el arte en absoluto, no se quedaba malditamente quieta, no tenía sentido. No habían ruiseñores cantando en Berkeley Square por mucho que hubieran baladas al respecto, y probablemente jilgueros tampoco.

Pero tenían un departamento chico y obscenamente caro en Knightsbridge cerca de Hyde Park. La bendición de Hobie, que había aceptado que su asociado estrella decidiera mudarse al otro lado del mar sin pedir que se lo explicase primero.

(Theo había sido el más extrañado cuando sentó a su mentor para poder, efectivamente, explicárselo primero. Doble, triplemente cuando el hombre se encogió de hombros con un reflexivo  _ “si no nos consigues una cartera de clientes en Londres, eso sí no te lo voy a perdonar”.  _ Nadie había sido más feliz que Pippa, pero su propio júbilo le había andado cerca.)

¿Vivir con Boris, por otro lado? Una maldita pesadilla los primeros meses, con más turbulencias que cualquier otra cosa, dos memorables instancias en las que habían llegado a las manos, y él mismo trayendo a Popchyka Segunda en un arranque de desesperación que probablemente era el que sentían las mujeres que se embarazaban en un intento de amarrar a su hombre.

Contra todo pronóstico, habían sobrevivido.

Habían sobrevivido, el pasado delictual de ambos aún no les daba alcance en Londres para morderles el culo, estaban con alrededor de cinco prescripciones distintas que casi nunca usaban para drogarse. Poco a poco, las cosas se iban calmando.

La domesticidad era lo último que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza desear, pero la contrapesaban con marihuana y Ritalín, opiáceos de farmacia restringidos a fechas especiales. Yendo a los casinos de Europa del sur a casi nunca hacer trampa.

“Atrapa”, y Boris le arrojó la botellita del, a veces tristemente poco abusable Zolpidem que ambos tomaban para dormir. Se dejó caer en la cama, alcanzando uno de los dos vasos de agua de la mesita. “Brindis antes de tomarse esta cosa. Placebo lamentable. ¿ _ Na zdorovie?” _

Theo bufó una carcajada nasal y única, y recogió los medicamentos de donde habían salido rebotando luego de darle en el pecho. “Cierra la boca, sabes que no eres exigente con lo que te metes. Te he visto ponerle vodka al cereal.”

“Te has  _ comido  _ mi vodka con cereal, y le has llamado  _ cuisine.  _ Lo que es muy pretencioso.”

Entornando los ojos, Theo abrió el envase. “Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y no había--”

En su palma, y medio tapado en las pastillas que habían caído producto de su sorpresa, estaba este enorme anillo Victoriano que, su título en historia del arte le sopló, debía ser más caro que la cresta.

“Me estás jodiendo”, atinó a decir.

Distantemente, pensó en cómo nunca nadie le había escuchado putear tantas veces como Boris lo había hecho, o sujetado su pelo mientras vomitaba las entrañas abrazado al water, o escuchado sus admisiones de prontuarios tanto reales como imaginados.

O cometido crímenes de toda clase, por y con él, salvado de la cárcel, salvado su vida.

O tenido un caniche de genealogía dudosa en paternidad compartida que, dentro de nada probablemente, trotaría en la habitación para dormir a los pies de ambos.

Malditamente cursi, todo esto. A veces y hasta se le ocurría que podrían ser felices.

“Es lo que tú quieras”, Boris replicó, voz y gestos cargados de una tranquilidad remarcable que Theo sabía, sabía por su alma que era de mentira. “Anillo bonito, la chica de la tienda dice, es antiguo. Antiguo como las pelotas.  _ Urodlivyy slovar',  _ le digo yo. Vocabulario. Pero cosas viejas así, es algo que te gusta - Entonces aquí está.”

La risa de Theo no podía ser más nerviosa cuando se lo puso en el anular. Sabía que no debía darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos para revolcarse en ambigüedades, lo que probablemente era algún tipo de madurez.

_ “ _ Toma tu vaso y brindemos _ ,  _ hijo de puta”, dijo, estirándose para alcanzar el suyo.

Maldita sea, que fallo estrepitoso.

“Potter el romántico. Un hombre de mundo y de arte”, pero Boris estaba sonriendo como si se acabara de ganar una fortuna sin trabajar, lo que siendo justos, quizá y hasta había pasado ya más de un par de veces. “Ni un beso. Nada.”

_ “Za lyubov,  _ entonces”, Theo respondió, sabiendo que estaba en las mismas; y Boris, Boris masculló algo respecto a tener que hacer todo el trabajo, y le buscó la boca con la suya.

_ (‘Por el amor’.) _

Estafador era posible dejar de ser, adicto era harto más difícil, ser desastre probablemente era algo que uno no se quitaba nunca del todo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Boris dormía como piedra y Theo lo daba vuelta, no para impedir que se ahogara en su vómito, sino para impedir que roncara.

_ Madurez,  _ se repitió a sí mismo, y le abrazó desde atrás con los ojos cerrados. Con un suspiro que era calma pura, los pájaros en la cabeza en silencio, por una vez mirando adelante.

Se hallaban en buena compañía.  
  


* * *


End file.
